


Happenstance

by MeadowUndertown



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowUndertown/pseuds/MeadowUndertown
Summary: It was just suppose to be dinner...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yehrinhaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehrinhaze/gifts).



Janeway feels her back hit the wall with a thump, but all she can think about is the hand that is slipping inside her robe. The metal is cold against her skin as it rests against her hip, she feels goose bumps appear on her flesh and shivers in response, Seven pulls her lower half towards her, robe slipping open, her half naked body exposed as she leans into her.

Kathryn shivers again, but for an entirely different reason.

The feel of Seven has her head spinning. She has one hand in her hair and the other on her hip but it's not enough -- she needs more. The blouse and trousers Seven had worn for this impromptu dinner, which is still in the replicator and why she was still in her robe, are gone in a flurry of motion, and dear **Gods** when did she start wearing lingerie?, pink lacey lingerie!. She's no longer thinking, not really, after so long she just needs to touch her. 

Which she does.

As Seven lifts her, she wraps her legs around her waist, Seven moves away from the wall and heads towards the bedroom.

"Seven," she breathes.

Seven knows she is already addicted to the way her name sounds when Kathryn says it like that, breathy and begging, she's pulling the robe off of her as they fall onto the bed. Kathryn giggles, she laughs and her hand moves towards Kathryn's barely there panties. 

God, Seven can smell her. 

She needs to taste her. 

So she does.

Janeway arches her body when she feels Seven's mouth on her, her tongue slipping inside.

"Oh gods!"

Her hands grip the bed-sheets beneath her. She can already feel the pressure building and she doesn’t even try to stop it. She feels her legs close around Seven, feels her hips arch, her body break out into sweat. She buries her head in the pillow beneath her. She shouts, oh Gods!, all she wants is Seven inside her. 

**Now.**

She reaches for her, pulls Seven up and over her, grips her hand, the left one and knows, just knows, that Seven understands why; and guides it to the place she needs it the most.

**Fuck**

Seven bites Kathryns neck as her metal encased fingers enter her, she can’t help it, to caught up in the feel of Kathryn. She is tight, wet, and the noises she makes has Seven growling as she tilts Kathryns hips and fucks her. 

**Hard**. 

Seven would be more concerned about being so rough if Kathryn wasn’t mewling, clenching and biting her arm. 

Kathryns right hands grips Sevens shoulder while the other tries to grab her hair, but Seven is moving her mouth from neck to breast and she is having difficulty trying to keep her hold. 

Seven brings her head up from biting Kathryns breast all she can do is marvel at the sight and feel of the woman beneath her. 

"Look at me". 

Seven doesn't mean for it to sound sound desperate but in this moment she needs to see, to know, that Kathryn is with her. 

Their eyes lock, Kathryn screams, and all Seven can think is, 

"She's mine."

Janeway would kick her arse, or fuck her while restrained, if she knew what Seven was thinking. However if the smirk Kathryn gives her just before Seven starts to move is any indication, she's going to be wearing those restraints sooner rather than later.

Seven has no objection.

**Author's Note:**

> For my family.
> 
> Also? this lil snippet is totally inspired by the amazing art work of one of my fave people, KB. 
> 
> https://kate-boosh.tumblr.com/post/114876255543/janeway-seven-stuff


End file.
